


Scarf

by moonyredmoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Clothing, Ficlet, Klaine, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine misses Kurt before he leaves for New York.</p>
<p>Kurt fixes it with clothing.</p>
<p>I own nothing. Thanks to Chris Colfer and Darren Criss for bringing such an amazing couple to life. (Especially Darren Criss, Mr. Supermegafoxyawesomehot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

The halls of Dalton Academy felt empty without Kurt. It had never felt that way before he joined the Warblers, but now that he had come and gone everything was different. Blaine was happy for Kurt; the truth is he belonged at McKinley with his friends and ability to express himself through unique and fabulous fashion. That didn’t make it any less lonely.

Weekends and evenings made everything bearable. Not that anything was bad; Blaine was far from needy or depressed but he preferred spending time with his boyfriend and best friend and was that such a crime? Kurt made Dalton Academy even better than it already was and his absence now made it seem much worse, but their numerous dates made up for it. There was no better way to spend his time than shopping at the mall, getting coffee, eating awfully dry breadsticks with mediocre pasta, staring at Kurt’s adorable pointy nose and cherub cheeks, and breaking into spontaneous duets (once Kurt even let him tackle the female part, which was painfully unadvised).

“I’m going to miss you.” Blaine leaned back against Kurt and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers. “I will only sing Broadway hits in your honor while you are away.” He laughed to himself at the ridiculous idea of the Warblers not singing Top 40 for more than, well, a single song.

“I will make sure to tell you all the details when I get back,” Kurt said with a grin. Blaine couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s visible glow at the prospect of fulfilling the first of many New York dreams, but the smile faded quickly. Kurt noticed. “Hey, I’ll miss you too, but this is my dream, Blaine. I can’t have your pout bringing me down,” he wrapped his arms around Blaine and rested his cheek on the top of his head, “no matter how cute it is.”

“Of course, and I wouldn’t want to. I’m just bummed that I can’t be there when you see the skyline for the first time and walk down broadway just like you will when you’re a star.” He sat up and turned to Kurt. “Your passion and enthusiasm is intoxicating. I’m just jealous of everyone else who will get to bask in it, and probably not appreciate it quite as much as I would.” He grinned and Kurt got lost in those green eyes.

“You always know what to say,” he breathed, ignoring the flutter of his heart. He never wanted that to go away; the effect Blaine had on him. After a beat he clapped his hands. “I have an idea!” Blaine watched Kurt rummage through his bag and pull out a long thin scarf.

“Isn’t it a little warm for a scarf?” he asked.

“That’s not the point, and besides Dalton has great air conditioning.” He draped the scarf around Blaine’s neck and wrapped it around in his signature loop. It looked fabulous. “Look, it even matches your uniform so you won’t get yelled at by the dress code patrol.”

“I don’t know, they’re pretty strict.” He smirked and twisted the scarf between his fingers.

“If I must, I will embroider the Warbler crest on it.”

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt’s hands. “I love it. Thank you.”

“Now whenever you wear it you can think of me in New York and stop being sad about me leaving so I can talk to you about it,” he smiled and Blaine laughed.

“Will you have something to think of me?”

Kurt pulled Blaine’s hand up to his face and kissed his hand. “I don’t need something to think of you because you are always the first thing on my mind.” Blaine smiled and looked down, a tinge of blush coloring his cheeks.

“Even in the wonderful, beautiful, inspiring, perfect New York?” he asked. "I find that hard to believe."

“Even in New York.” He planted another kiss on his hand and placed them back in Blaine’s lap. “Now, let me tell you about my planned itinerary, if I can get away from Mr. Schuester long enough...”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about how this turned out, but it was an image in my mind as I was finishing up Season 2 (for the first time I might add).
> 
> I love Klaine. They are amazing and inspire me. Expect much more starring them.
> 
> For now, enjoy and let me know if you liked it with kudos and reviews. Thanks so much, I still can't believe it when I get views. :)


End file.
